


Show Me Some Respect

by Slsheeba567



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Cas made a copy of his body so it isn't necrophilia either, Bottom Dean, Episode: s04e02 Are You There God? It's Me Dean Winchester, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, Frottage, Just So We're Clear, Just to make clear in this universe Jimmy is already dead and in Heaven, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Rutting, They are at risk of being caught, Top Castiel, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: “You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell, I can throw you back in.”Dean swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing as Castiel loomed closer and closer to him. What the actual hell was up with this angel? He had half a mind to ask why Castiel was getting so up in his face, but judging by what he just said, Dean didn’t think it was a good idea."





	Show Me Some Respect

**Author's Note:**

> I figured since there are so few fics of the end of this episode, and the sexual tension between Dean and Cas is legit burning in it, I would write my own :P I also wanted to write one more fic before Net Neutrality may or may not be repealed, just in case.

“You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell, I can throw you back in.”

Dean swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing as Castiel loomed closer and closer to him. What the actual hell was up with this angel? He had half a mind to ask why Castiel was getting so up in his face, but judging by what he just said, Dean didn’t think it was a good idea.

He felt himself getting turned on, and grew even more bewildered. Dean’s eyes flickered down to Castiel’s mouth, and he unconsciously licked his lips.

What the fuck was happening to him?

Was he…... attracted to Castiel?

He guessed it wasn’t such a crazy idea when he looked down and saw his obvious hard-on.

Unfortunately for him, the movement attracted the attention of Castiel, and he looked down as well to see Dean’s dick straining against his sweatpants.

Was that a smirk he saw?

“What do you have here, Dean?”

Dean bit his lip as Castiel moved closer and closer to him, until there was no where left to go, and Dean’s back hit the kitchen counter.

Castiel put his hands on the counter, so close yet so far to Dean’s hips, and tilted his head curiously. “Well then?”

“Castiel? Is the guy you’re possessing still in there?”

Castiel shook his head and said, “No. He is dead and in Heaven. I have merely made a copy of his body, so it is my own.”

Dean nodded and looked down again at Castiel’s mouth, tentatively leaning in to see if it tasted as good as it looked.

Castiel met him halfway, and the kiss quickly turned dirty, both of them beginning to rut shamelessly against each other. He was shocked to find that Castiel was as turned on as he was, if not more.

“Do you…. Want this? Are you sure?”

Dean nodded and said, “Yes. I am 100% sure.”

Castiel whispered, “Good,” In Dean’s ear and he shivered, hands coming up under Castiel’s trench coat and dress shirt to rake his fingernails against the angel’s back.

Castiel threw his head back quietly moaning, and Dean’s mouth latched onto his neck, sucking a hickey.

Castiel growled and maneuvered them both so Castiel was lying flat on his back on the kitchen floor with Dean straddling him.

The angel snapped his fingers, and suddenly both of their clothes vanished. Dean shivered at the cold air biting at his skin and Castiel tenderly rubbed his hands over Dean’s hips, using his angel powers, Dean assumed, to warm him up.

“Castiel, I don’t have any lube nearby.” Dean groaned, putting his hands on the angel’s chest to steady himself.

“That is fine,” Castiel said snapping once more to lubricate his fingers.

At the first touch of the angel’s fingers against his hole, Dean moaned, trying to keep quiet. Bobby and Sam were sleeping nearby and the last thing he wanted was for them to walk in at the scene unfolding in Bobby’s kitchen.

He gasped and rocked down onto Castiel’s fingers as the angel slipped two digits inside of him.

When Castiel added one more, Dean whimpered, “Need you now. Condom?”

Dean wasn’t surprised this time when Castiel snapped, and the requested item appeared in his grasp.

Dean quickly took the small packet, ripping it with his teeth in haste, licking his lips as he grasped Castiel’s cock in his fist, delighted at the gasp the angel uttered, and rolled the condom on his length.

They both groaned as Dean sank himself down on Castiel’s cock, pausing for a moment for Dean to get adjusted.

Dean began moving slowly, hands on Castiel’s chest as he rocked back and forth.

Once they both started to get into the rhythm, Dean moved faster, slamming himself down on Castiel’s cock, riding him roughly.

He threw his head back and moaned, thinking about how hot this whole situation was. He was riding an angel right here on Bobby’s kitchen floor, for anyone to just walk in and see.

With that thought he came, whining Castiel’s name, and slamming down on the angel’s cock one final time.

Castiel came in him moments later, let out a soft cry of, “Dean.”

They both paused, unsure of what to do next. Dean made the first move and slowly moved himself inch by inch off Castiel’s cock, whimpering at the feeling of the angel’s come leaking out of him.

Castiel was shaking from his orgasm, his first, Dean assumed, and the hunter resisted the urge to smirk. He was the one who did that.

He would be lying if a little thrill didn’t run through him at that thought.

Castiel ran a finger through Dean’s come pooled on his stomach, sucking the digit in his mouth, and oh FUCK, that was fucking hot.

The angel snapped to clean them both up, and quickly pecked Dean softly on the mouth before a rustling of wings was heard and suddenly Dean was alone, naked, and lying on the cold kitchen floor by himself.

Dean cursed when he realized Castiel took his clothes, “Sneaky fucker.”

He was glad he packed some extra clothes in his duffle bag and tiptoed upstairs to go get them, careful not to wake Sam or Bobby.

Now dressed, he snuck back downstairs and reassumed his sleeping position on the soft carpet, as though nothing had happened.

If Sam or Bobby asked why he was limping in the morning, he could easily say a ghost knocked him on his ass too hard.


End file.
